vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Gruntilda Winkybunion
This game would have been a hit, but THQ can't code for shit. In Real Life (The boring version) Gruntilda, also known as Grunty, is a rhyming foul-tempered witch who is the main antagonist of the Banjo-Kazooie series. In order to turn herself into the most "prettiest and fairest in the land", Grunty kidnapped Banjo's sister Tooty and planned to use a Beauty Transfer Machine to drain Tooty's health and beauty and transfer it to her own self. However her plans were foiled by Banjo and his friend Kazooie. Grunty would then continue to be the main antagonist of many more Banjo games to come. In Real Life, In all it's Rife Gruntilda's the name, rhyming's my game, I try to steal Tooty, to become a sexy dame. That bear and bird, oh curse them I swear, they got in my way and gave me split hairs. My snot-nosed sister told them all my secrets, like how I kiss photos of Ryan Seacrest! My rhyming makes sense if you're Brain-Dead, because who the hell would call Z, Z? In VGCW As Commentator Then Gurl Gamer Grunty started as an occasional VGCW commentator, speaking in the same rhyming couplets as she does in the Banjo-Kazooie series. She often made jokes about the match and wrestlers that were taking part. She has most recently taken a part of the Gurl Gamerz division in VGCW, perhaps to use the belt to regain her youth. Though she lost her debut match in a battle royal (being the 3rd Girl Gamer eliminated), she mopped the floor with The Boss in her first singles fare. By popular demand, the 2013-02-01 VGCW Season 2 Finale pre-show was dubbed "Grunty's Super Beautiful Power Hour." First she lost a 6-Diva HIAC match to Cammy for the Gurl Gamer title, then lost to Jessie in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. She last fought Poison and Samus Aran in a Triple Threat No DQ Match. However, throughout most of the match, the two teamed up on Grunty and went as far as to spear her through the barricade. Twice. ''Samus eventually pinned Poison to win the match. It is unknown what injuries poor Grunty might have got from this hell of an hour. Gruntilda once again tried to get the Power Hour going on the return of the female division on 2013-04-06, as she told Bryn McMahon that she was ready for a fight. The witch found herself facing a previous opponent, Jessie, in a rematch. Controlling the majority of the match, Grunty looked to be close to wrapping up her first win until her attempt at a finisher was countered. This gave Jessie enough time to hit Gruntilda with one of her own to leave the hag winless that night. Instead of focusing on a power hour, Gruntilda decided to try and get revenge against Jessie who had beaten her twice in the past during a twenty minute Iron Woman match on the 2013-04-12 show. Grunty managed to get her first fall by slamming Jessie through Table-San for a countout. After having a 2-0 lead, it seemed like the match was in the bag for Grunty until her hubris and some quick moves by Jessie caused the match to be evened up in mere seconds! Luckily for Gruntilda, she managed to recover from her costly mistake to gain a couple of more falls from then on, picking up a win with a score of 4-2. Grunty would return to WVGCW action on May 2nd in the Gurl Gamerz #1 Contender Tournament, first facing off against Terra Branford. She would take heavy control early in the match with legdrops and suplexes, even a moonsault off the ropes. However, her more agile opponent would start to retake control by dodging and maneuvering to gain advantageous positions, and Grunty had issues keeping up. Though she was superplexed, Grunty would get a rare 2-count on Terra. However, the deciding moment of the match would be when Grunty, attempting to dive onto Terra, was instead caught and slammed into the ring. After one more slam by Terra, Grunty would be pinned. Controversy It's believed that because of her infamous commentating during an exhibition match between Nappa and Gabe, she was able to distract Gabe by cracking a joke about Gabe's most anticipated game, ''Half-Life 2: Episode Three. Gabe being distracted by this comment would cause him to lose the match against Nappa and be the first match notorious for breaking the ring. Due to her actions, it is believed she was suspended from commentating, having more or less vanished entirely up until her ring debut. Record Gallery gruntytalk.gif|"My fighting skills must be vital, if I want to win the title!" Gruntilda2.png Gruntilda.png|Grunty acquires some T&A, after she takes Tooty's beauty away. gtp.png|Grunty, being ignored by Table-san. Also Plot Bar-kun Untitled.gif grunty1.gif|Grunty Shuffle Category:Personality